


Сусанна

by Kai Ender (kaiender), Riario



Series: Тексты G–PG-13 [14]
Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Bathrooms, Biblical Themes (Abrahamic Religions), Dark Fantasy, Gender Confusion, Masturbation in Bathroom, Other, POV First Person, Present Tense, Religious Fanaticism, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sexual Fantasy, Succubi & Incubi, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiender/pseuds/Kai%20Ender, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riario/pseuds/Riario
Summary: Кое-кто в Ватикане чтит библейские традиции подглядывания
Series: Тексты G–PG-13 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608121
Kudos: 3





	Сусанна

**Author's Note:**

> по внутрикомандной заявке "подглядывать в купальне"

К Папе приехала племянница. Наверняка устала с дороги, запылилась, а по ночам в папских купальнях пустынно и тихо. А какая женщина сумеет отказаться от роскоши просторного бассейна, тёплой воды и ароматного мыла?

Я скольжу по мраморному полу, плавно и бесшумно, ныряю в потайную дверь и замираю в углу, между драпировкой и колонной. В глубоких тенях полуночи меня не заметит даже самый острый взгляд, а вот лунный свет льётся в окна под куполом и идеально освещает круглую чашу. Заливает серебром тёмные волосы, окутывает мягким сиянием бледную кожу, скалится металлическими улыбками скребков и лезвий, подмигивает бликами на гранях флакончиков с восточными маслами.

Со своего места я вижу только голову, расслабленно откинутую на бортик. Но любопытство стократно усиливает все мои чувства, кажется, что я могу рассмотреть даже капли воды, что драгоценными бриллиантами блистают среди влажных прядей. Я вижу и тонкую прядку, прилипшую ко лбу, и трогательный завиток над ухом. И дрожь ресниц, и трепетание ноздрей, когда легчайшее движение воздуха от моего дыхания овевает купальщицу. Я слышу звук, с которым волна вползает на каменный бортик, и звук, с которым она стекает вниз, облизывая длинную шею. Мне кажется, я даже чувствую тот беззвучный скрип, который издают отдельные волоски бархатистого пушка на щеках, сгибаясь и распрямляясь под тяжестью скользящей мимо капли воды.

А вот грохота своего сердца, или шума крови в ушах, или тяжёлого дыхания — я не слышу. Возможно, впав в экстаз, сродни молитвенному, я пропадаю из тварного мира, переносясь в божественные сферы райского блаженства. Все моё внимание приковано к лебединому запястью, бессильно упавшему на подбородок. Вся моя сущность, вся душа, стремится приподнять его, тщится заглянуть под него, чтобы увидеть безукоризненную форму губ. Я верую, что они будут пухлыми, чётко очерченными, разомкнутыми в безмолвном приглашении. Нет, разумеется, ничего не будет сказано вслух, эти уста не должны оскверняться порочными словами. Но ведь снедаемому любовным томлением достаточно изгиба краешка, довольно движения тени… И сердце затрепещет в сладостном восторге, и воспарит душа в горние выси.

Я представляю, как возносил бы молитвы безупречной Мадонне, как поклонялся бы красоте её лица, как припадал бы к плитам, которых касались её тонкие пальцы. Какой возвышенной и одухотворённой была бы моя любовь!

Я переступаю с ноги на ногу, чувствуя некоторое неудобство под тяжёлыми складками одежд. Похоже, воспаряет не только лишь моя душа. Но чья бы плоть осталась недвижима при взгляде на гравюру в серебре и черни, где женщина, беспорочная, как Ева в Эдемском саду, единственная и потому прекраснейшая, поднимает взгляд к потолку, будто ищет ангельской защиты от змия, ползающего внизу, среди тайных катакомб и переходов.

Я представляю, как паду ниц, как поползу на животе, пресмыкаясь перед нею, как ничтожнейшее из животных. Как опустит она меня свой кроткий взгляд, как осенит благословением, как наречёт душе моей новое имя и придаст моему телу новую форму. И я избавлюсь от бренной плоти, той, что слаба и греховна, и требует взять себя в руки, и стиснуть в кулаке. Той, что будет пульсировать срамной болью, что станет истекать горьким соком, что не сумеет противиться соблазну.

Я слышу плеск воды, и возвращаюсь из мечтаний к созерцанию. Поле зрения сужается, будто я смотрю в подзорную трубу: размытые тени и чернота в углах, зато в центре всё чёткое, яркое и огромное. Я вижу каждую ресницу, поражаюсь их длине и изгибу, вижу, как с них срывается капелька воды, и как они слипаются треножниками. Как опускаются, накрывая тенью скулы, и как снова взлетают вверх. И я комкаю в ладони складки одежд, терзаясь мучительным желанием прикоснуться.

Я вижу линию носа, долгую, как склон Голгофского холма, и горбинку, как место моей казни. Я согласен умереть, растворившись во прахе и стать отблеском света, что касается переносицы. Я смотрю, как изящные пальцы касаются щеки. Ухоженный ноготь, округлый и полированный, благородной формы и культурной длины, ослепляет меня блеском и отражённым бликом.

А когда я смаргиваю слезы, то сердце моё пропускает удар. Потому что моя мечта, моя грёза, моя дева поднимается из воды, как сын плотника из вод Иордана, как античная богиня из пены морской. Шёлковая сорочка облепляет тело второй кожей, вздувается пузырями фальшивых мускулов от движения рук. И пусть утончённый ценитель заявит, что плечи её широковаты, а грудь мала, но для меня нет большей красоты.

Я сгораю от вожделения, следя, как водопадами струятся драпировки от беззащитно оголённого затылка, через острый угол лопатки, по прогибу тонкой талии. Как взбираются, истончаясь, на круглые возвышенности зада, как намекают стыдливо на ущелье между ними. Как обрывается ткань прямо над манящей складочкой, из которой растут стройные ноги. Это словно увидеть дверь в сокровищницу, которая ещё закрыта, но ключ уже повернут, и достаточно коснуться пальцем, чтобы тебя ослепили видения несметных богатств.

Немногое может так зажечь мою кровь. Этот восторг сродни экстазу, когда Господь отвечает на твои молитвы. Или когда ты видишь, как открываются врата Рая перед спасённой тобою душой. Или же, когда находишь перевод особенно запутанного отрывка древней книги и можешь преумножить им славу Церкви. И что уж там, слаб человек, таким же счастьем отдаёт на языке и первый глоток освящённого вина после великого поста.

И пусть сейчас я согрешу в мыслях и поступках, но даже духовнику на исповеди я не скажу и не покаюсь. Ведь исповедаться мне можно только Папе, а понтифик бывает суров. Разве смогу я признаться ему, что осквернял помыслами родственную ему кровь? Но если грех останется непрощённым, то стоит ли ограничивать его в размерах?

Я представляю, как выхожу из тени, как шагаю по мраморным плитам уверенной хозяйской поступью, как прижимаю к себе податливое тело. Как скольжу ладонями, властно оглаживая бока, чувствуя разницу между прохладой мокрой ткани и жаром пылающей кожи. Как задираю, и скатываю, и комкаю, и как покорно запрокидывается лицо, подставляя мне губы, и шею, и ресницы, и тот завиток возле лба.

Сейчас я слышу, как гудит в ушах. Поэтому я вижу, как поворачивается голова и как шевелятся губы, но не слышу ни слов, ни звука голоса. А после, как ожившая мечта, как сбывшаяся грёза, сорочка и правда ползёт вверх, подхваченная за загривок пальцами. Я прикипаю взглядом к узким бёдрам, и не сразу понимаю.

Моя языческая нимфа поворачивается боком, отбрасывая одежду в сторону. И в лунном свете я отчётливо вижу гладкую грудь, торчащие соски, плоский живот. И безошибочно узнаваемый силуэт мужского достоинства. Моя прекрасная незнакомка, безымянная папская племянница, оказывается хорошо знакомым папским племянником. Теперь я замечаю и короткую стрижку волос, и поросль усов с бородой, и крепкие мускулы рук.

А через минуту мучительного осознания — замечаю, что руки мои живут собственной жизнью, а тело снова предаёт заветы и обеты. Мне душно от стыда, мне жарко от гнева, но потная ладонь не останавливается, будто уже не принадлежит мне. Будто в неё вселился бес, будто здесь уже не святая территория папской обители, будто вся купальня попала во владения Диавола.

А к бесстыже залитому лунным светом Риарио подходит женщина, чёрная как сама ночь. Грудастая, как ведьма, глазастая, как колдунья, обнажённая, как Лилит. Сжимает в руках губку, и та истекает сладкой пеной, как Евино яблоко миазмами Змия. Она ведёт по плечу Риарио, и тот очарованно подаётся навстречу. Пена скользит по его коже, приглушая цвет и блеск, словно смывает благодать, словно пятнает нечистыми клеймами.

И я понимаю: демон среди нас. Тот, описанный благочестивыми мужами, суккубус, что утопляет души в соблазне, предавая их во власть Ада. Потому и дышу я тяжело, потому и молчит папский легат. А женщина продолжает намыливать его, медленно и торжественно, словно вершит сатанинский ритуал. И я должен вмешаться, должен прервать, но ноги мои приросли к полу, руки мои прилипли к телу, глаза мои не могут оторваться от нечестивой картины, а в горле сухость стала комом, и присохшие губы не могут прочитать молитву.

А после женщина отходит, кланяясь, и я вижу на шее её рабский ошейник. Она исчезает в тенях, а я пытаюсь устоять среди шатающегося мира. Ибо соблазнительница скрылась, а вожделение осталось. А значит, как бы невероятно это ни звучало, суккубус всё ещё здесь, скрытый внутри Джироламо Риарио.

Который беззаботно ныряет в воду, смывая с себя мыльную пену, как грехи дня. Который бесстыдно раскидывает руки в бессовестной пародии на страдания Христа и падает спиной в бассейн. Который подплывает к бортику, складывает на него локти, опирается на них подбородком и улыбается. Смотрит так пристально, будто видит, где я стою. Улыбается так понимающе, будто знает, что я делаю. Отворачивается так приглашающе, будто ждёт, когда я решусь.

Развратник, думаю я. Суккубус, грешник, еретик. Распутник, извращенец, соблазнитель. Ублюдок, блядь и сука. Демон, извративший мою святую веру. Шлюха, очернившая мою светлую мадонну. Чародей, наведший морок. Адский пёс, приспешник дьявола, орудие в недостойных руках.

“Нет покоя нечестивым”, — шепчет мне плеск воды в бассейне, наливаясь алым цветом свежей крови. “Ворожеи не оставляй в живых”, — бормочет мне бритвенное лезвие с расписного подноса. “Блаженны праведные, ибо их есть Царствие Небесное”, — уверяет меня нательный крест, прожигая грудину.

Но мне так хочется верить, что где-то там, глубоко внутри, под шерстью и рогами, под когтями и копытами, под слоями грехов и бесчестья, ещё есть человеческая душа. И я верю, что смогу изгнать беса и освободить эту душу. Очистить её от тяжести зла, открыть ей дорогу на небеса, ибо вера моя сильна, рука крепка, а дух незыблем!

“Не убоюсь я зла”, — шепчу я, примеряясь. Демон обнажён, ему негде спрятать печально известный кинжал. Он покачивается на воде, словно дитя на мягкой перине, он расслаблен и ублажён, а я же звеню от напряжения. Всего несколько шагов, подхватить с подноса бритву и полоснуть по открытому горлу. Чтобы горячая кровь брызнула, как игристое вино из бутылки. Обагряя всё вокруг, расплываясь чернилами в воде и застывая несмываемыми пятнами на руках убийцы.

Риарио шевелится в бассейне, и моё зрение снова ограничивается тоннелем. Я вижу, как тонкая плёнка воды перекатывается через кубики живота. Я вижу, как расходятся круги по поверхности, там, где её протыкают маленькие соски. Я вижу, как шевелятся длинные пальцы, словно их теребит потайное течение, словно они перебирают невидимые струны. Я вижу, как топорщится щетина под челюстью.

Я думаю, что это искуситель пытается защититься. Что это предсмертные конвульсии, отчаянная агония, последнее усилие завладеть мною, сбить меня с пути истинного.

Но я всё равно хочу уподобиться молчаливой рабыне. Хочу тоже покрыть его пеной. Размазать пальцами по горлу, растереть ладонями по щекам. Приставить холодное лезвие к коже. Скользить медленно, слушая треск волосков. Окунать в воду, обтирать о плечо. Покрывать туманными разводами от выдохов и мокрыми следами поцелуев. Прослеживать кончиком жилы. Прижимать кромкой к ямочкам. Ласкать царапинами. Напоминать будущими шрамами.

Ронять бритву в мутную воду. Заменять пальцами. Читать экзорцизм. Сжимать всё крепче. Видеть, как мутнеют глаза. Как в последнюю секунду их озаряет свет смирения и принятия.

Ждать этого мига. Скручивать себя в тугую пружину целеустремлённости. Выстреливать освобождением. Рыдать от облегчения. Возносить хвалу Господу и всем святым.

Я вытираю холодный пот со лба. А в уши ввинчивается вкрадчивый шёпот. Искушает предложением забрать себе. Унести в дальние подвалы Тайного архива. Сделать своим. Приковать железными цепями. Привязать древними ритуалами. Запечатать мистическими символами. Посещать изредка. Чтобы ждал прихода, чтобы радовался искренне. Чтобы целовал руки, чтобы обнимал ноги. Чтобы засыпал измученный. Напитанный силой похоти и вожделения.

Кажется, эту энергию можно извлечь. Вытянуть наружу, высосать силой, присвоить себе. Неужели я, Люпо Меркури, смотритель ватиканских тайн, не найду подходящего обряда?..

Додумать мне мешает удар по голове. Я забыл про чёрную рабыню, а вот она, оказывается, помнила и про потайную дверцу, и про тяжёлый канделябр неподалёку. А на следующий день она будет прикладывать мне ко лбу целебные компрессы и убеждать, что меня настиг бред, вызванный болотной лихорадкой и гнилостными испарениями Тибра.

Я верю её словам и доброте, но отчего же с тех пор мне снятся гравюры из серебра и черни? И пятна на гранёных флаконах? И доклады Папе в компании Джироламо Риарио я делаю сквозь привкус яблок во рту и пряную тяжесть в паху.


End file.
